Low Jack headache
by Jilly Beany
Summary: It seemed like the best idea she ever had. But Chloe Sullivan is discovering how much of a head ache her low jack system really is. Part of 'Low Jacking Chloe' series.


The Low Jack List head ache.

Even though she created the system, Chloe Sullivan hated that low jack because her boys were annoying. Chollie fluff. Part of the Low Jacking Chloe series.

* * *

><p>If she wasn't kinder in love with Oliver Queen she would have killed him then. Well not killed him, but she would have hurt him and <em>really <em>would with hold sex from him for a week.

"Stop laughing, and don't tell me your not" Chloe snapped.

Sitting at the mission table at the penthouse Chloe's head ache started three days ago when Victor oh so innocently discovered the Low Jack list.

Ever since the boys discovered she had low jacked her self they had been questioning her on how it works, she refused to tell them, of course, but when a month ago Victor was rudely awoken only to discover that Oliver and herself where together she had to tell him.

She explained how it all worked. It had taken some messing around with what ever was left over from brainaic, she synced her cells with her body, which was hard because she didn't have anything within her to sync up with. But she discovered that thanks to her mutation, her brain wave worked just as good and soon she found she was getting a full medical daily because she was just that good.

The messages were the easy part. However delivering those messages was another thing. Using her phone it first went through the speed dial, and when that proved a little strange when a pizza parlour called her back after she cut her hand, she decided she would just go with whom she called the most.

If her first contact didn't answer it would move along the list of names she had. She had shortened the list when she saw that it might call the workmen from when she upgraded the watchtower.

She had six names on that list and when the boys had gotten one list her head ache begun. There was an order to the list and after Victor pointed out that he was second AC and Bart soon jumped in demanding to know why they were at the spots they were.

"OK I won't tell you I'm not" Oliver called from his spot on the couch.

She was working on some new information when Oliver finished up with his quick business meeting, it was a lazy day and as such the rest of the team were doing what they were doing.

Or in AC words giving mom and dad some 'alone' time. And though she worried about them, Chloe was looking forward to getting some work out of the way before spending as much time as she could with her boyfriend.

Oliver had been amused when he discovered just what Victor was playing at a month ago and when he saw the team on the next day he made it perfectly clear what was going on.

Chloe had scolded him for the ass smack, because despite the kiss that had lasted too long and only caused both of them to become frustrated, the guys didn't really need to know how together they were. If either expected anything to change, they were wrong.

Bart pouted but after five minutes hiss attention was drawn away and he was laughing, AC ordered the pair to control themselves any where that wasn't the bedroom because they used the penthouse too and didn't want it's innocence taken.

Victor just laughed and teased Oliver over his anger.

But they all understood when Oliver dragged Chloe across his lap that she was his. And he would kick their asses if they forgot.

"Your not helping"

"It's your system; if you hadn't told them about it then you wouldn't have all these phone calls asking why they aren't above the others" Oliver repeated as he rose.

Strolling over to her Chloe just narrowed her eyes at him. She did love him, even if at first she was playing it cool; she was convinced that despite what she really knew about Oliver, he still wasn't the type of guy who might be ready for a full on relationship.

She was more then happy when he said he pretty much had everything he wanted with her, apart of course from the option of complaining to his best friend when she annoyed him; she was his best friend.

"It isn't like I set it in stone, it just happens to work like that and I don't want to go through endless nights of fixing it" Chloe snipped knowing he was still gloating over the fact that he was number one on the list.

When she pointed out that she often called Oliver more then the guys that had only made her head ache grow.

"Then just suck it up sidekick; those guys aren't going to take this laying down. You really don't get that they would do anything for your praise and attention. When we have kids I know I'm more then ready to deal with them because I've got three over grown kids at the moment" Oliver ordered as he strolled into the kitchen.

If he guessed what he had just said Chloe was sure he wasn't bothered and the thought of having kids with Oliver didn't bother her either.

Before she could retort to him the door opened and Victor stuck his hand in.

"You guys naked"

"If I say yes will you go away" Chloe really didn't want to deal with them and Oliver was no help because he was just laughing again.

"No; we'll just keep our eyes closed until you do get dress" AC called causing Chloe to groan.

"We're dressed but I'm warning you guys you've got an hour tops" Oliver called as he placed the hot coffee beside Chloe who beamed at him. Reaching up she placed a kiss on his lips and ignored the groans from her boys.

"At least their dress; I swear Bart was going to have a heart attack" Victor declared as he smiled at Chloe and Oliver.

"If it was Chloe I would have been fine; I had nightmares because of Oliver" Bart pouted before he sped to Chloe and hugged her tightly. Oliver's growls were good natured up till a point.

"I thought you guys were doing what ever you guys did when your not here" Chloe pointed out, she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well seeing as these two have been giving you a hard time lately, we decided that this would be it and I forced them to accept whatever you tell us about the list" Victor declared.

He ignored the way AC and Bart glared at him, after Oliver, Victor was the next person she called most of the time because she could go through systems with him.

"Oh no not this again" Chloe ordered shaking her head and climbing to her feet.

Oliver chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head before walking over to the couch to get ready for the show.

"It's unfair considering that your screw"

"DATING" AC cut Bart off for good reasons. Reasons that Bart remembered and was grateful for when Chloe and Oliver glared at him.

"Dating the boss; I mean not that I'm complaining but really I'm below AC and he can't do anything unless your floating in a boat" Bart shot out of the way of the hit from AC but Victor clipped him anyway.

"Well what use are you when you're half away around the world stuffing your face"

"I eat fast"

"I bet that isn't the only thing you do really fast; girls don't really hang around long enough"

"At least I don't bore them about fish"

"Brat"

"Fish lover"

"Midget"

"Mermaid"

Chloe whistled loud and enjoyed how both men jumped. Glaring at them she had enough for a lifetime.

"AC that was below the belt; Bart don't insult AC because he does a lot to help" Chloe snapped and both men ducked their heads.

"And Victor stop goading them because we both the only reason your second is because I use computers" Chloe snapped, wiping that smirk from Victor's face.

"And Oliver's only number one because he would be lost without me reminding him _every _day not to get himself killed" Chloe didn't feel like letting Oliver of the hook. Because he wasn't helping one bit.

"Now we are going to get this straight right now; this system works on who ever I call the most. Clark isn't even on the list and he isn't complaining and Lois doesn't even care that she's last on the list, and we know Lois can out bitch each and everyone of you guys" Chloe explained before the three men all frowned.

"Wait, if you called us the most then we would be moved around on the list" AC questioned as Chloe rolled her eyes and nodded.

When the three guys all looked at each Chloe had to swallow hard, they had a plan and she knew that she wasn't going to like it. Before she could warn them not to pull anything they all raced out saying goodbye.

"You do _know_ what they have just figured out" Oliver questioned, Chloe could only groan and slump back into her seat. "And you do know that they will compete with each other now, worst then what they have already been doing" Oliver strolled over to her as she nodded. Laughing Oliver lent over her and kissed her head again.

"What have I gotten myself into" Oliver chuckled as Chloe shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>three days later<em>

Oliver held what looked like a mess of wires up for Chloe to look at them before nodding to a box sitting on the mission table.

"Victors" she ordered before glancing around the room.

"The last" she asked, hopeful that he would say yes and she could get a good nights sleep.

"I think; though we haven't checked the kitchen since last night" Oliver admitted as Chloe shook her head, grinning she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I doubt the guys will ever go in there again after I so innocently told them why we missed breakfast the other day" she declared causing Oliver to laugh and kiss her.

"We haven't done anything in the kitchen" he admitted with a wistful tone.

"They don't need to know that and with the way you've been acting I don't doubt that it will be a fact soon" Chloe pointed out as Oliver kissed her again.

"Promise"

"I need sleep right now" the pout on Oliver's lips made Chloe roll her eyes "I promise; just not tonight and not tomorrow I want the guys to have at least a good memory before I start chewing them out for all this" Chloe ordered.

"Can you blame them; you told them that who ever gets called the most gets the first message" Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah but thanks to you I haven't been anywhere for those messages to be sent" Chloe cried and Oliver shrugged.

"I still can't believe Bart left his favourite shirt here" Chloe exclaimed as Oliver smirked and glanced towards Bart's box that had far less items.

"Well we took care of that when he found us on the couch; he should be careful where he put things" Oliver wiggled his eyebrows and Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

With a growl Oliver lifted her up and without pausing hurried to the stairs, spurred on by Chloe's yelps.

"WHAT THE HELL" Oliver almost dropped Chloe when he found a large fish tank on the floor, boxes of computer wires and chips near his bed and what he could only guess as several flowers from nearly every place on Earth littering every other surface.

"I guess I should thank them" Chloe giggled but Oliver only tightened his grip on her, moving with care he managed to put Chloe down on the bed before glaring at the offending items.

"I'm going to send them to the ends of the earth; no I'm going to do worse" Oliver exclaimed as Chloe watched him "I'm going to take away the X-Box, Wii, Play-station and then I'm going to take the plug from the TV, clear out the fridge and order from every fish restaurant in the city for the next two weeks" Oliver growled before Chloe knelt on the bed and grabbed his shirt.

"Oliver those things are all good ideas but we can deal with _them _tomorrow" Chloe ordered, Oliver glared one last time before he climbed on to the bed with her, not really caring what he hit.

"Where is your cell" Oliver questioned from Chloe's neck.

"Why"

"I'm deleting their numbers"

"Oliver"

"Fine; but I'm ringing myself again tomorrow" Chloe pulled away from the superhero and narrowed her eyes.

"On come sidekick; we spend nearly every day together. Didn't you think it was strange how that after a month I'm still number one on that list" Oliver questioned causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

"Do you know how annoying those guys can be; you will pay for this tomorrow"

"I'll pay right now if that involves any biting, scratching or screaming" Oliver drawled as he found her pulse point again.

"Oh I'm going to make you pay because I've had a head ache for nearly a week now and you know what they say about sex and headaches" Chloe declared causing Oliver to pull back and stare at her.

"Please tell me you don't have one"

"Sex helps get rid of headaches" Chloe declared causing Oliver to beam at her.

She was so sure that damn low jack was a good months ago, she couldn't believe anything would go wrong, and she guessed nothing had gone wrong with the system, just the guys who were meant to be contacted by the system.

She figured out their punishment for tomorrow, even Oliver's, but that could wait.

If she was going to have a headache because of that damn low jack then the guys were going to have to deal with someone a lot scary then her.

General Sam Lane wasn't someone you messed with; not when it came to his favourite niece.

* * *

><p>Thrid in the low jacking chloe series. I'm hoping to get two more up but I've decided they won't be done until I have atleast another chapter of my other fic up. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
